


Fill Me With Gladness

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cockwarming, Drabble, Drooling, M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Did a mini-fill for the prompt on the kink meme: Give me Credence, kneeling under Graves' desk, ever-so-slowly nursing at Graves' soft cock while he goes about his workday. Preferably something that involves other people in the room--meetings or performance reviews, something along those lines--Credence staying silent and keeping Graves' cock nice and warm and wet until Graves decides he's been productive enough for one day and allows himself the reward of getting hard and fucking Credence's mouth until he comes.http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=274635#cmt274635





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did a mini-fill for the prompt on the kink meme: Give me Credence, kneeling under Graves' desk, ever-so-slowly nursing at Graves' soft cock while he goes about his workday. Preferably something that involves other people in the room--meetings or performance reviews, something along those lines--Credence staying silent and keeping Graves' cock nice and warm and wet until Graves decides he's been productive enough for one day and allows himself the reward of getting hard and fucking Credence's mouth until he comes.
> 
> http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=274635#cmt274635

Credence hates the quarterly reports with a passion. He can taste Graves' precome at the back of his throat. It's been an hour since Graves last came, and not a small part of him wonders how much longer can Graves hold out.  
  
He hears the rustling of paper against paper, the rhythmic scratch of quill on paper. Credence adjusts himself against the pins and needles in his legs, mouth jostling the cock in it. He hears a catch of breath above him, cursing the desk that obscures his view of Graves' face. Risking it, he exhales through his mouth, tongue worming around Graves, scraping his teeth barely against skin.  
  
A hand snakes itself to the base of his skull, holding and squeezing. "Be good for me." Credence blinks up at the sliver of light that passes between Graves' body and the desk edge. Moving his palms to the shiny leather shoes that bracket his knees, he angles his head to take more of Graves.  
  
A quiet hiss and he knows he has won. Graves tangles his hand in Credence's hair. "Naughty boy. Needs to be taught a lesson." Is all he gets before Graves uses him like Credence has been craving for all afternoon. Saliva and come make a garish mess all over the bottom of his face and his shirt front, but he can't care. The pleasure of the slip and slide, that sweet pressure and shape in his mouth is all he needs, and he has a moment of clarity that this must be the purest supplication one could offer a god, before the taste of Graves' orgasm washes out any coherency. All that is left is the bliss and weightlessness of his mind empty of thought.


End file.
